This invention relates to a system for reducing the size of wrinkles on the surface of human skin. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for generating and applying a periodically repeating microcurrent to an elongate wrinkle located on the surface of human skin, thereby inducing changes at the cellular level that result in a perceptible reduction in the size of the treated wrinkle.
The desire to prevent, reduce, or eliminate facial wrinkles has existed for a long time. Even a patent classification exists (U.S. Cl. 128/76 B) entitled xe2x80x9cwrinkle eradicators.xe2x80x9d Prior attempts to reduce or eliminate wrinkles have centered around mechanical devices and chemical treatments. An example of an invention of the mechanical kind is described in Di Matteo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,909. That invention was premised on the theory that a wrinkle could be reduced by applying pressure to the exterior of the face and stretching the wrinkled area. Alternatively, devices that mechanically massage the wrinkled area by light vibrations are widely advertised for sale in consumer publications, such as the Evaness(trademark) Cosmetic Treatment device. Chemical treatments are probably best represented by the well-known drug sold under the trademark Retin-A.
The application of electrical currents to various parts of the human body to achieve various therapeutic results is well known. Although how a particular therapeutic result is achieved by the application of an electrical current is not always well understood, electrical currents have been found useful in the following applications:
(1) to help control pain (see Tannenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,986, a method and apparatus for the application of 60-125 VAC at 50-150 Hz to the skin adjacent to the painful region);
(2) to help reduce the itching caused by insect bites (see Pierson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,743, disclosing approximately 9 VDC applied directly to an insect bite on human skin);
(3) to relieve sinus and nasal congestion (see Claude et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,880, a method and apparatus to generate and apply a square wave of approximately 100-300 microamps to the surface of the skin adjacent to the congested nasal area);
(4) to promote and/or accelerate the healing of skin ulcers (see Gault, low-voltage DC at 200-800 microamps applied directly to skin ulcers);
(5) to promote the healing of soft-tissue wounds in human skin (see Claude, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,742, a method and apparatus for applying an AC current of from 50-1,000 microamps at a frequency of 10-50 Hz to a soft-tissue wound);
(6) to repair, alter, or reverse different skin conditions, including possibly xe2x80x9csmoothingxe2x80x9d wrinkles (as reported by the public press); and
(7) to electronically stimulate the skin and provide xe2x80x9cfacial toningxe2x80x9d in sit beauty salons and other similar establishments (using such devices as the IMAGE II(trademark), a machine that produces a modified bipolar square wave with a variable frequency and power output to stimulate muscle tissue through multiple hand-held probes or pads applied directly over the muscle).
As can be seen from the above, electrical current has many biomedical applications. The inventor of the present invention is unaware, however, of any previous method or apparatus that has suggested that a periodically repeating microcurrent could be effective only at the dermal cellular level to reduce wrinkles on human skin, or that has suggested how to apply the microcurrent for this purpose.
The present invention provides a system that enables an individual to safely self-administer a short course of treatment to reduce wrinkles on his or her skin. The design of the device is inherently safe because the voltage and microcurrent generated, and the resultant current density, are very low. This is made possible by the fact that only dermal cells, and not underlying muscle tissue, need be affected to achieve the desired result. Such low microcurrent levels as are insufficient to stimulate muscle tissue are nevertheless sufficient to stimulate blood flow and cellular oxygenation, prevent cellular dehydration, and restore healthy cell regeneration in the dermal layer so as to reduce wrinkles effectively. Overutilization or misapplication of the device will not result in any negative side effects to the user or the device because of the low microcurrent levels involved.
The present invention utilizes a fully self-contained, cordless, single hand-held device that is powered by batteries internally located within the case of the device for microcurrent generation. All the electronics necessary to generate the desired periodic repeating microcurrent are also located within the case of the device. The tip of the device, which constitutes one of its two conductive electrodes, is lightly pressed against, and slowly moved longitudinally in multiple sequential passes along, the surface of the wrinkle that is the subject of the treatment. A current path is completed through the surface of the wrinkle and the underlying dermal layer by the return of the electrons through the subject""s body, returning to the device via a hand-engaging second electrode on the device""s case. Current flow is preferably generated only if a threshold conductive continuity through the surface of the wrinkle is first sensed. A signal is emitted that alerts the user that threshold continuity is detected and thus that the device is operative.